Lan Koutrakis
Lan Koutrakis is an original character by KZN. She will appear as the main character in Albedo, a tale of adventure and power set in Purgatory, soon to be available on Wattpad. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bonakufu vs Lan Koutrakis (Completed) Backstory Originally a child by the name of Paige Molmberg, Paige grew up in a suburban household in Honolulu, Hawaii. Her life was happy and uneventful for most of her childhood; her parents cared for her and taught her Christian values. Paige was always somewhat devious and aggressive—the values didn't actually stick. So,when she and her parents died in a car crash, they were separated, her parents going to Heaven and Paige going to Purgatory, for 777 years of spiritual cleansing before being allowed to join her parents in paradise. Paige had other plans. She was picked up by the Puragtory cruise ship Almedra a few weeks after appearing in the Library of Sol and exploring Purgatory, and was welcomed into the viceful lifestyle of the neutral afterlife. She took to it well, enjoying victimless sins. Accepting the cultural norm, she renamed herself, taking after Purgatory's typical Chinese/Latin blend for given names. Over the next 121 years, she emotionally matured into an adult, found a new job, new interests, new friends, and new enemies aboard the Almedra—as well as slowly improving her Rank whenever she found luck on land. At the time of the beginning of Albedo, Lan is Mercury Rank. Personality Those who makes friends with Lan do so because of her compassion and kindness towards them. However, Lan is not without faults; she's prideful and will not take an insult or threat without fighting back. Some see Lan as an adorable little sister because of her lack of intellect and tendency to nod off randomly. Like most Purgatory residents, she has several vices to varying degrees—mostly gluttony and drug use. More productively, Lan's hobbies include her job as one of the Almedra's chefs, listening to music via her portable radio, and practicing her throwing talent. Appearance Purgatory residents (a.k.a. "kedycivs") can change what they look like over the course of years, and Lan has chosen to be fairly tall with a plump and bottom-heavy frame. Her tan skin is flawless, per the norm, and her typical unchanging outfit is a loose white dress, patterned to look like a scientist's lab coat. She wears multiple colorful hairpins in a partially-successful attempt to keep her black hair in a bun, Lan is often teased for being flat-chested, which makes her retort in a slight stutter. When Lan chooses to show her Rank, several jet-colored panels appear along her skin and her eyes glaze over into blackness, but these details are usually not visible behind the field of darkness she will emit. Death Battle Info Personal *Name: Lan Koutrakis (Paige Molmberg in life) *Height: 5' 7” *Weight: 173 lb. *Age: 11 pre-Purgatory; 132 now *Died in a car crash at 11; went to Purgatory *Is now a Mercury Rank kedyciv from absorbing 3 shards of the Dark Sun **The way Ranks work gives the potential to be massively more powerful by absorbing more shards, up to 10 total. Kedyciv Powers *Can see perfectly in the dark *Minor shapeshifting to show panels of black crystal along skin **Emits total darkness out to 32 feet; nonmagical light does not penetrate *Generate objects in hand with a thought **Objects must be transient, at most hand-sized, simple, and no stronger than steel *Enhanced strength, speed, and durability Weaponry *None except those generated by kedyciv abilities *Prefers throwing knives Physicality *Over a century of practice with throwing objects, including knives. **Can reliably hit a dartboard's bullseye with a dart from the opposite end of a football field, throw a knife that can punch through a steel plate, or toss a dozen items per second using both hands **Disagreements have given her over a century of infrequent throwing-knife combat experience, never to the death *Mercury Rank grants a superhuman afterlife-body **At top speed, can sprint across water **Several tons of lifting force **Unhurt by domestic dangers (falls, sharp objects, slamming hand in door); enjoys getting hit in the head with metal baseball bats to experience dizziness. *Quick-but-human reaction times Faults *Very dim, and thus can be outwitted easily *Prideful; cannot take an insult or threat without escalating (not a flaw in combat; only socially) *Mercury Rank means that mercury metal strikes her at ten times the attack potency **Side effect of Rank; generally irrelevant and not intended as actual weakness Mary Sue Test Result: 18 This value changes slightly every time the test is taken, due to ambiguity in how to categorize some of her traits. Other Notes This version of Lan is taken from the beginning of Albedo. As Albedo progresses, more powerful versions of Lan will be available. Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:KZN Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Oceanian Combatants